<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shocking encounter by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449494">shocking encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Electrostimulation, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May might be a bit overconfident right out of the gate, and her Mudkip can't quite handle the Plusle and Minun that get the jump on her. The girl couldn't have guessed at just how much this encounter would shape her future path, however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May/Prasle | Plusle/Minun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shocking encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing can beat the overconfidence of a young trainer just setting out on her journey. It’s natural that with a few victories under her belt, May would have absolute faith in her Mudkip. He may  still be small, just starting out, but she knows he’s going to be quite the powerhouse given enough time! That’s why she decides to fight, even when she is faced with a Plusle and Minun. It’s two on one, and those odds should be daunting to any trainer, but May has faith in her little Mudkip!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does try his best, of course. Their bond is already close enough that he would give her his all, but it simply isn’t enough. Between the numbers and their type advantage, the poor little Mudkip never stood a chance. He faints, exhausted from the battle, and suddenly May’s mind is racing. Everyone says how dangerous wild pokemon can be if you’re out on your own, with no pokemon of your own, and now she is facing down two of them at once! They may be cute, but she knows just how dangerous those little electric rodents can really be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, uh…” May starts, not really sure why she is attempting to speak to them. Her voice only seems to agitate them, causing them to bounce around, growing more aggressive by the second. She wracks her brain, trying to think of any way out of this situation. What should she do? Obviously, running would be a good idea, but as she reaches for her pokeball to recall Mudkip and make a run for it, she drops it in her haste. It rolls over next to the Plusle and Minun, too close to them for her to get it. She can’t scare them off, not when that risks them attacking her, so May is at a loss. Slowly, she begins to think of something. She’s heard that most of the time, when wild pokemon attack, it’s because they feel threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re just trying to defend themselves, not being aggressive, so maybe she should do something to show these two little guys that she’s not a threat. She reaches down, pulling down her shorts, convinced that this is the right thing to do. She lets them fall to the ground, then steps out of them, reaching down to lift her shirt up next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls it up, over her head, revealing her breasts. They’re a bit big for her age, and she can’t help blushing at the idea of revealing herself like this. She just hopes this works, and that no one sees her! If she can just get close enough to get her pokeball, get Mudkip back, and then run, everything will be okay! She just knows it, she knows that she can show she isn’t a threat. Her shirt ends up on the ground, next to her shorts, after she tosses it. Now that she is down to her underwear, she begins removing those, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unclasps her bra, tossing it aside as well. With each piece of clothing she removes, the pokemon seem to get more intrigued by her. They look at her, trying to figure her out, and May can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. She carries on, thinking this is her only choice. Her panties come next, and then she is completely naked, standing in the woods in front of these two pokemon. Slowly, she begins stepping closer to them, holding her hands up to show she is not a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she keeps her eyes on them, watching intently, she is surprised at what happens next. First, it is Plusle that reacts. Something begins to sprout out from between his legs, obviously a reaction to her body. Minun does the same, and suddenly, the two are looking at her a bit differently. She can’t quite wrap her head around what’s happening. Those aren’t… the pokemon’s cocks, are they? They look a bit big, but May can’t help blushing, shocked by this development. Is this because of her? Her body? Why are pokemon aroused by looking at her? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She hardly understands these things enough to process them, but it doesn’t matter for long. The two rodents aren’t satisfied by simply looking at the girl. They know she is no threat to them, not with her pokemon knocked out, so they decide to take her for themselves. While May does her best to grapple with the gravity of what is happening, she is shocked, both literally and figuratively, by what comes next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plusle and Minun combine their strength, as each of their cheeks glow. May is suddenly spasming on the ground, losing all control over her body as the electric shock they sent her way courses through her. She can’t speak, can’t move, and can only wonder what caused this attack. One second, the pokemon were peaceful, just looking at her, and the next they shocked her? She supposes this is the danger everyone always warns young trainers of, but she doesn’t know what she can do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t move, can’t even look around, but it’s not long that she goes without seeing one of the pokemon that attacked her. Minun soon comes into focus, walking up to her face. She can feel her heart pounding, racing, as she wonders what this pokemon will do to her. She wills her body to move, to react and shove it away, but the paralysis still has its hold on her. She can do nothing as Minun shoves its cock in her slack mouth, taking advantage of the opening to begin thrusting into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May can’t believe this. She can’t even begin to process this. This pokemon is fucking her mouth, shoving it’s cock into her again and again, and it keeps angling itself to thrust in even deeper. In no time, he discovers an angle that allows him to shove his cock down her throat, all while May is completely motionless. She can only groan, and even that sound is muffled by the pokemon’s cock as it slams down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if that humiliation wasn’t enough, she feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressing in between her legs. She wishes she could turn, and look, but it doesn’t take her long to have a guess as to what is happening. The same warmth she feels ramming its way down her throat is soon pressing into her pussy. It must be Plusle, and she desperately tries to speak, to kick her legs and force it away, but she is completely helpless. The little rodent squeaks as it shoves into her, finally finding its position. As its cock fills her, claiming her virginity, May feels hot tears forming, running down her cheeks. She can’t believe this is happening to her. These pokemon are using her, raping her, and she can’t do a thing about it. She can still see her precious little Mudkip, the one who fought so hard for her, laying on the ground. She can’t help feeling like she failed him somehow, as these pokemon slam into her. They fuck her roughly,  using her holes for themselves, but somehow, beneath the pain and discomfort, something begins to awaken within May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time they thrust into her, they release little bursts of electricity, as their excitement drives them on and on. She can’t handle this, she can’t deal with this. How can her journey have come to this point already? This has to be the worst thing that’s ever happened to her, able to do nothing more than moan and whimper, muffled by the cock in her mouth. Even that carries its own risks. The longer these pokemon spend using her, the more likely it is someone will happen upon this scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May has mixed feelings on that. On the one hand, another trainer might be able to scare the pokemon that are raping her away. They might be able to save her. But would she want to be saved when she’s in such an awful situation? A gym leader’s daughter, taken down by two little pokemon, used and raped in the woods? It would be unimaginable, and she doesn’t want that kind of shame following her or her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows Norman would not be happy with her, if he knew about this. He’d be irate with his daughter, and that only makes the tears fall that much faster. She only wanted to make him proud, to prove that she can be a great trainer too, and now it’s all gone so wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s that sound?” she hears a voice call out. Suddenly, the branches near her are rustling. Plusle and Minun don’t so much as slow in their efforts, though they do cut down on the squeaking. This would be her chance, if she would try and cry out now it’s likely this trainer would hear her. But she is so lost in her shame, in the delusions of what others would think, that she doesn’t bother trying. She just stays quiet, heart pounding in her chest as she hopes they don’t look far enough to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure whatever it was, you scared it off shouting like that. Come on, man, you’ve gotta be more quiet if you want to catch a pokemon!” another voice answers, approaching the same area, obviously this voice is a friend of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, next time I’ll get it!” the first voice says, before retreating. May is relieved, she’s not going to be discovered like this. She can relax a bit, but only as much as the situation allows. She’s in no better state, of course, with the Plusle and Minun still raping her. Both of them seem to be nowhere near done with her, and she isn’t sure what she can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each thrust sends those damn jolts through her body, shocking her and keeping her paralyzed. She’s had her Mudkip be paralyzed before, and was always able to heal him right up, but when it’s her own body that won’t react? It’s so much scarier. She hates this, but those minor shocks don’t only serve to keep her paralysis going. They also add to the pleasure she feels, the heat that is slowly rising within her body. May isn’t sure what’s happening, why she is beginning to enjoy this, but she hates it. It isn’t right, she shouldn’t like anything about this, yet her body grows warmer and warmer. What is happening? Why is this happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each second, she is brought closer to some sort of edge. She feels things building up, higher and higher, and she’s never felt this good in her life. Why does this feel good? She’s being raped, and by two wild pokemon no less. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, but those little shocks that course through her are driving her absolutely mad. Nothing she does can take her mind off of this feeling, not when she can’t even move. If only she could push these pokemon away, and get to her feet, she knows she’d feel better. May would be able to push all of these weird feelings away and move right past them. She’s sure of that! She just has to move!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the more she wills herself to move, the less able she is. She can’t break free of the paralysis she feels, and neither of the pokemon slamming into her show any signs of letting up. She can hardly even breathe as Minun picks up his pace. He begins fucking her harder, ramming his way down her throat again and again. She does her best to breathe when she is able, but he doesn't seem to care either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of oxygen is driving her even further into the depths of pleasure, especially as Plusle fucks her harder as well. His cock slams into her cunt, and seems to be hitting her somewhere that feels really good. She can’t keep up with any of this, she feels so lost and so helpless, but May tries her best to cling to sanity. In the end, however, the pokemon proved to be too much for her. Plusle is the first to lose control, her tight virgin pussy is just too much for the pokemon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He comes, and as the warmth of his seed floods into her, May cries out as best as she can manage. With Minun’s cock still shoved down her throat, it doesn’t amount to much, but she can’t keep quiet given the overwhelming sensations she feels. Plusle comes, and his control over his electricity fades. The current that courses through her then is maddening, and it is enough to tip May right over the edge. She comes, feeling pleasure, the likes of which she’s never known before. She can’t even process what is happening as her body tenses up, convulsing between the two pokemon that rape her. It is enough to push Minun over the edge as well, and he comes, sending his load down her throat while his electricity courses through her body as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even coming so soon after her initial climax, it is enough to push May over the edge once more. Her cry is prolonged by her second orgasm, made all the more intense as it follows after the first. May can’t believe how good this feels. She can’t get over this feeling, she’s never felt this good in her entire life. She thought nothing could compare to the feeling of her first victory, and she wanted to cut a path of victories all the way to the Elite Four, and prove herself as a trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, cut down this early on and shown the pleasures her body can experience, she feels something within her shifting. May finds that she can move. She clenches and releases her fist, realizing that the paralysis must have been negated by the shocks she just felt. This should be her chance to get away, to retrieve her Mudkip and take her leave from here. If she were to pick herself up, get dressed and cleaned up, no one would have to know about this. Her future as a trainer would still be secure, and she would have learned her lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sure she could fight these two off now, addled as they are by their lust for her. But, they’re not the only ones overcome by lust. May finds that she wants more, that this is far from enough for her. She shifts a bit, growing more comfortable, as she begins encouraging the two pokemon. She bobs her head up and down Minun’s length, encouraging him to keep using her throat. She even reaches up, placing a hand on his small back, helping to guide him in that much deeper. Minun seems surprised, but given the added pleasure he now feels, he doesn’t question this treatment. He just accepts it, letting the girl show him how to fuck her even more effectively. She can’t believe she’s doing this, can’t believe she’s sunk this low, but that is far from all she has in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be fair to pleasure only the Minun, would it? She begins bucking her hips, grinding back against Plusle, who squeaks in surprise. He is just as shocked as Minun, but also just as willing to keep fucking her. She finds herself bounced between the two pokemon, but now, she is embracing how much she enjoys this. It feels so good, how could she stop? May is quickly becoming addicted to this feeling, and why shouldn’t she be? She tried so hard, and ended up here, so what’s wrong with enjoying this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is so lost in her efforts that she hardly notices the snapping of twigs nearby. It isn’t until another voice rings out that she finally puts a stop to her muffled moaning, still sane enough to know that she shouldn’t be caught like this. It would look even worse if she were caught like this. She isn’t paralyzed now, she is actively helping these pokemon fuck her, and anyone who saw her like this would definitely spread those rumors.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her life would be over, no doubt, and she would never know peace. No, she has to be quiet and ease up a bit, at least until this person is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, it stopped,” a voice calls out. “I guess the pokemon ran away, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s that there?” another voice says, pushing some leaves aside. For a moment, May’s heart stops. Do they see her? She can’t be seen like this, but what can she do now? If they know where she is, there’s no getting away from here. She’d be caught in the act, and everyone would know her as the girl that fucked some wild pokemon. She quiets down, stopping her movements completely as she holds the Plusle and MInun still. She hopes they’ll be quiet too, but the only thing these trainers seem to notice is her Mudkip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that a Mudkip? What’s it doing way out here?” the first trainer says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like it fainted, too. Did someone abandon the poor thing? That’s so sad!” the second voice answers, and May can hear the sadness in their voice. Somehow, she doesn’t feel guilty. She’s only relieved that they didn’t see her, that they didn’t catch her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not assume that,” the first voice says, “But we should check back in a bit and see if it’s still here. The poor thing wouldn’t last the night, that’s for sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll definitely come back!” the second voice answers, but May soon hears the two retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good, she can have her peace and quiet back. As soon as she hears their steps fade out of earshot, she is back at it. She grinds back against Plusle, while bobbing her head up and down Minun’s cock, moaning for these pokemon. She doesn’t want them to ever stop fucking her, to ever stop using her. This is the best thing she’s ever felt, and she doesn’t care about anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time the pokemon come, filling her with their seed, sometimes pulling out to coat her in it instead, May coaxes them back into her. It becomes an endless cycle, and she doesn’t ever want it to stop. She doesn’t know how long it’s been now, but the sun is beginning to sink down for the day. May doesn’t care, though. Even if it’s pitch black out, she hopes these two lovely pokemon will keep using her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She loves when they come the most, when their electricity courses through her and she can’t help coming alongside them. It’s all too much for the young trainer, and she feels herself slipping deeper and deeper into this depravity. She has found that she can make the pokemon come more quickly and more often if she toys with them, so she’s taken to fondling their balls, gently caressing them as they fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seems to drive them into a frenzy, to make them fuck her even harder, even faster. She loves this feeling, and sinks deeper and deeper into it. Sometimes, she hears people pass within feet of her. One glance would reveal her in all of her shame, but even that isn’t enough to make her stop now. She glances around, no longer seeing her Mudkip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wonders briefly if those other trainers from before came and picked him up, and she just didn’t notice. But, Minun comes, and she forgets all about that. She doesn’t care. The more these pokemon fuck her, the more of a slut she becomes. The once ambitious trainer she used to be has practically vanished now. Nothing else matters to her but fucking this Plusle and this Minun. She doesn’t want anything else, she just wants them to use her up, to keep fucking her and filling her up with their come. She would gladly drain them dry, but so far, they seem to be almost insatiable. At least, she hopes they are. If she’s not mistaken, they do seem to be getting a bit tired, but that can’t be happening. Not when she’s enjoying herself so much, it just can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, even these rambunctious little rodents have their limits. They’ve been fucking her for hours now, and they know how dangerous the woods are at night. A lifetime of instinct is urging them to leave her, to return to their hiding holes for the night to come, and that is exactly what they aim to do. They pump into her with renewed vigor, deciding to get one last climax out of her. It doesn’t take them long, especially as May begins to fondle them once more, easing them in their quest to get off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they do come, it is almost simultaneous. The two of them fill her up with their electrified come, forcing another climax out of May. it is the most intense one yet, and she comes harder than she has managed to in this entire time. By the time she regains her senses, basking in the afterglow, she notices that Plusle and Minun seem a bit agitated. They begin to pull away from her, eager to get back to their homes for the night before more dangerous pokemon come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” May says, clamoring up onto her knees. They can’t be leaving her, she’s not done yet! Before the pokemon can scamper off, she leaps, pouncing on Minun. He’s the one that started this whole thing, the one that used her throat for so long, so maybe if she gives him a taste of something else… he might fuck her for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, she pounces on the pokemon, pinning him down to the ground. It is easy for her to climb onto him then, and to mount him. She sinks down onto him, hardly even aware of how covered she is in the pokemon’s come. All she can think of is how badly she wants this, how badly she needs this. Nothing else enters her mind, she is so far gone now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She doesn’t think of her Mudkip, likely taken to the nearest Pokemon Center and assumed abandoned. She doesn’t think about her journey, her ambitions to prove herself to her father. She doesn’t think of her pokedex, given to her by the professor who was counting on her to discover as many pokemon as she could and fill it up… all she cares about is feeling more of what this Plusle and Minun have awakened her to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As she sinks down onto Minun, riding him with an intense vigor that almost seems to scare the pokemon, Plusle runs around her frantically. He knows he needs to help his friend, to save him from this human, but he only ends up being grabbed himself. She lifts the pokemon up, holding him steady as her riding is enough to keep the Minun pinned down beneath her. Neither of the pokemon have the energy to fight her off, not after how long they’ve spent fucking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent up every bit of the electrical power that could have perhaps saved them from this, and now they have none left to defend themselves from her. As she rides Minun, she guides Plusle’s cock to her lips, parting them and taking him inside of her. It’s easy for her to guide him then, to hold onto him and use him to fuck her throat. It feel great, being in control like this, setting the pace and helping these two to fuck her senseless. May finds that she enjoys being in control even more than being on the receiving end of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of her captive pokemon squeak and whimper in fear as she uses them, but in a way, she is merely paying them back for how they treated her. They made May the slut she is now, and she is going to use them until she is satisfied or until they can escape her. She is so far gone now that she doesn’t even care if she is caught.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A trainer could walk by right now, see her riding one pokemon and forcibly sucking another’s cock, and she wouldn't care one bit. She’s too far gone now, completely embracing the pleasure she feels. Why should she care? Why should she hold anything back? This feels good, better than anything she could ever imagine, and if people don’t understand that how is that her fault?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May accepts the pleasure she feels, and finds that she wants even more. This isn’t enough, nothing could ever be enough. She wants these pokemon to make her feel good, better than she can even imagine, whether they want it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as she might, however, she simply doesn’t seem to be able to capture that same high she felt. Plusle and Minun are spent, almost completely so, and without the electrical shocks coursing through her, this doesn’t feel quite the same. May doesn’t mind, though. If she doesn’t have that to rely on, she’ll just make up for it by sheer effort. She fucks Minun even harder, grinding down against him as she rides him, working her hips from side to side. If they can’t make this feel as good for her, she doesn’t care. She’ll force it if she has to!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she rides Minun, she keeps pushing Plusle deeper down her throat, rolling her tongue over his shaft even as he is pushed down her throat. Her gag reflex is already all but gone, and she doesn’t mind one bit. She enjoys how deeply she can take this pokemon, and loves hearing his little squeaks of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is pushing herself to her very limit, pushing past the exhaustion that threatens to overwhelm her. It’s been hours, but she can’t stop yet! She can’t stop until she is pleased, satisfied. These pokemon have awakened something within May, and she is going to get the most out of them. Using them only seems fair after they brought her to this point, does it not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as the sun sinks lower and lower, May continues fucking them. She is using them without mercy, pushing them past their limits again and again. Even that complete loss of control isn’t enough to get their electricity coursing through her, but she is beyond that now. It isn’t until Plusle finally passes out, completely spent, that she sets the pokemon down. Now, her focus is entirely on Minun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds him down, pinning each of his little arms down to the earth. Before that, he had been pounding his tired little hands against her legs ineffectively. She hardly even registers how scared the pokemon beneath her is, she is so set on using him, on getting off. She knows he’s well past his limit, but she doesn’t let that stop her. She is going to use him, going to get off. She has to, she has no choice, she isn’t satisfied yet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each second brings her closer to that release she chases so fervently, and May can hardly believe she ever thought of anything besides this. What could possibly be better than the bliss she feels now? Than the feeling of this pokemon’s cock, sliding in and out of her cunt? She’s covered in their come, filled up with it, and she still wants more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May already knows she’s abandoning her adventure. How could she continue on, knowing this alternative exists? She wants to spend her time doing what she enjoys, and nothing has ever felt better than this. She can’t give this up now, she can’t just walk away from this. She embraces what a slut she is, thinking this desire must have always been slumbering away beneath her ambitions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May thinks she must have always wanted this, she must have always wanted to be used up like this, to feel this incredible pleasure she never even knew existed. It’s all she cares about now, all she wants, and the only thing she can think of is the feeling of Minun’s cock sliding in and out of her. He fills her up with his warmth, making her feel so damn good, and she just wants more of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just wants to feel good, is that too much to ask? These little rodents are the ones who brought her to this point, who showed her just how incredible she can feel, and she is not going to let them forget it. By now, Plusle has recovered enough to hide in the bushes, to watch as Minun struggles beneath May. He hopes his friend can get away, too, and doesn’t want to leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how crazed May might have become, she does still have her limits. There’s only so much the once ambitious trainer can handle, before she reaches that limit. She feels the muscles of her legs burning, begging for relief as she keeps riding Minun. Her eyes begin to droop, but the pleasure she feels only grows. She’s so close now, she can’t just stop! She can feel the edge, that wonderful, lovely edge, and she has to throw herself off of it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She keeps bouncing, keeps riding Minun, desperate to push herself just that little bit further. Each second brings her closer, and she knows she is about to experience the relief she needs so desperately. She has to feel this, has to reach that peak, and finally, finally, one last bounce is enough to push her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May cries out, far louder than any time before, as she comes. She sinks down onto Minun one last time, feeling him reach his climax as well. He squeaks as he comes, joining her in her cries of pleasure. The poor little pokemon is completely spent then, but not as much as May is. She tips forward then, collapsing and freeing the pokemon. For a moment, she just lays there, and the little rodent scampers off, joining his friend and escaping just as the sun begins to set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she recovers, collecting her clothes and dressing herself over top of the mess the pokemon made of her, May is already thinking of what she can do next. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>